


月の茧

by OceansBreeze



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 大概就是机缘巧合之下G1爵士来到镜像宇宙，并且在这里遇见同样不明不白来到这里的真人世Prowl。于是，失去伴侣的两人开始互相安慰、报团取暖，同时也保持分寸不去越过那条界线，因为他们知道，对方本质上并不是自己的死去的伴侣。同时，在镜像宇宙，双胞胎兄弟弹跳、绝士与惊车之间的感情开始变得剪不断理还乱……
Relationships: Jazz & Prowl, Jazz/Prowl
Kudos: 3





	月の茧

**Author's Note:**

> 糖里夹着玻璃渣  
> 严格来讲不分攻受——在我眼里只要没上床就不分攻受。如果接受不了请撤离，感谢配合。  
> 没有车，会有安抚性的拥抱与亲吻，可能后续会出现一些dark或者violent剧情？  
> 时间线约为西元2018~2019年，其他墙头的梗有掺杂。  
> 题目来源于Turn-A高达41~49话片尾曲《月の茧》，由奥井亚纪演唱。也可以作为阅读时的BGM，笔者写之前就已经听过好几次这首歌，并把它作为写文BGM，这首歌会在故事中多次出现。  
> 为了区分，人物名字G1是中文，mov是英文,SG是谐音。  
> 无视画风的不同。  
> 不知道能写多少，写到哪算哪吧。  
> 配对：G1 警车/爵士  
>  Mov Prowl/Jazz  
>  Prowl & 爵士  
>  SG 弹跳/惊车/绝士

来到这个黑白颠倒的宇宙完全处于计划之外，甚至可以说倒霉至极。

爵士的原定计划是把扫荡队引入汽车人们的包围圈内并且分散铁甲龙的注意力好给猛大帅打倒他创造时机，但地球上某个东方国家有句老话说得好“道高一尺魔高一丈”，霸天虎也悄悄准备好了豪华大礼包。

这次，霸天虎出动了所有合体金刚牵制汽车人的地面部队，帮扫荡队撤出汽车人费尽心思布下的包围圈。扫荡队撤出包围圈后立刻与他们的霸天虎同伴配合，凭借着空中优势毫无怜悯地对汽车人展开几乎压倒性的进攻，他们试图通过闪电战迅速消灭汽车人部队。战场的中心，是两个硕大如山的城市金刚，落地开花炮在方圆几百平方米内狂轰滥炸。很快，这场战斗进入白热化，汽车人军队事先布置好的阵型被打乱，计划失败，为了成功突围、保留有生力量，仓促之下爵士只得命令大家执行还未完善的备用计划。也就是在这时，霸天虎的豪华大礼包露出了庐山真面目——那是台类似时空传送机的仪器，人类科幻电影中出现过类似的玩意儿。这个仪器本来是为了对付补天士，但就在补天士被吸进去之前，爵士往自己身上捆了个炸药包和几个手雷（这是他从蓝星上某东方国家的电影里学到的）扑上去用力推开补天士，揣着满身炸药手雷就冲进仪器制造出来的旋涡中。

那台仪器在爵士扑进去的瞬间被炸药和手雷炸成碎片，但想象中的剧痛并没有如约而至。爵士曾经无数次脑补自己的死法——被爆头、被扔进熔炼炉、被捏碎火种、被掐死、被摔死、被酷刑折磨致死，甚至是像某部蓝星电影中那样被响指化成灰……他感到自己的意识在爆炸发生的瞬间掉线，不知过去多久，再重新恢复意识时，自己就身处这个漆黑的连虚无空间。他不清楚自己此时究竟是死是活。也就是在他胡思乱想之时，远处出现了光点。最开始是小小的光点，就像萤火虫那样，闪着微弱的光，在黑暗中若隐若现。爵士下意识地向那个光点靠近，在被困在漆黑一片的未知地点时哪怕是一星光点都能带来希望，使人心头感到光明、感到温暖。最初，光点是那样遥不可及，仿佛随着他的靠近而后退着；不一会儿，光点似乎停滞不前，仿佛发现了这个陌生的跟随者；又过了几分钟，光点缓缓变大变成一个光团，变得更加明亮，同时也在向爵士靠近。借着光亮，爵士低下头准备确定自己的躯体是否完好——出乎意料地，他发现自己的躯体居然完好无损。

这不正常，完全不正常。那捆炸药包和手雷的威力足以把中等体型的变形金刚炸成碎片，但自己居然能够完好无损地……活下来？或者说，自己其实已经死了，现在所谓完好的躯体其实只是地球人口中的“冤魂”之类？接下来发生的事情则更加出乎他预料，一股无形的力量突然出现在他的背后将他推向光团，还未等他做出反应光团就已经将他整个吞没……

“嗷！”爵士惨叫一声结结实实地摔在地上。他撑起自己的身体环顾四周，熟悉的环境，像是他远离多年的家乡，周围破败凋零的一切又证实着这里确实就是塞伯坦——末日天启、能源枯竭、残垣断壁，被持续数百万年的战火毁于一旦，这里大概是内战期间的塞伯坦。

自己似乎穿越到过去了？就像那些人类科幻电影，《回到未来》、《星际迷航》、《时光倒流七十年》、《终结者》、《时空特警》……这么说，或许可以借这个机会改变战友和火伴死去的事实？哦，这当然不行，“你玩弄时间，时间也会玩弄你”，随意改变过去的既定事实很可能会造成时空错乱，甚至制造出多个新的平行宇宙、引发蝴蝶效应，后果不堪设想。

“不许动，举起手……等等！你是……？！”8点钟方向传来熟悉的声音，爵士循声望去，发现满脸惊讶的飞过山和横炮出现在自己面前。

“红蜘蛛只说这里新发现一个奇怪的不属于这个宇宙的能量点。”横炮放下举着的来复枪。

“飞过山！横炮！你们……？”爵士警惕地后退半步，右手不露声色地摸向腰间别配枪的位置。面前的飞过山应该是自己熟悉的那个飞过山，但横炮却不是自己熟悉的横炮——这个横炮拥有黑绿色的涂漆，胸口那个缺了一块的紫色图标隐约还能看出来是汽车人图标的形状。

飞过山和横炮对视片刻后似乎明白了什么。“说来话长，路上慢慢跟你解释。”飞过山示意横炮站在原地不要走动，他自己则试图向爵士靠近。“我想你应该和我一样并不属于这个宇宙，却因为意外穿越了过来。你愿意相信我们、跟我们去基地吗？”

“好，我相信你小飞。我跟你们走！”看着飞过山满脸真诚，爵士稍微放松了点警惕，他相信不管是在哪个平行世界或者时间点，自己的好友飞过山和横炮都不会欺骗自己。

在路上，通过飞过山和横炮爵士得知，这里是个与自己所在的宇宙完全黑白颠倒的世界——这个宇宙可以被理解为镜像宇宙，在这个宇宙中，塞伯坦人虽然同样分成两派打着漫长的内战，但正邪双方却倒了个儿，分别为正义的把天护和邪恶的欺扯人，前者的首领叫做卫镇天，后者的首领叫做倾天柱，且倾天柱的残暴程度与自己那个宇宙的惊破天相比有过之无不及。这个横炮曾经是倾天柱手下的得力干将，一次伏击战中他中了把天护的埋伏而遇险，而倾天柱却对他的处境置之不理，失望至极的横炮干脆弃暗投明加入了把天护。值得一提的是，飞过山（虽然不是自己宇宙的那个飞过山）在意外穿越过来后还被倾天柱他们误认为镜像宇宙飞过山，他因为反对倾天柱处决战俘而险些丧命并遭到遗弃，被把天护救下后从横炮那里得知了镜像宇宙的一切。

到达把天护基地后，飞过山和横炮向红蜘蛛、震荡波他们解释了事情的来龙去脉，红蜘蛛热情地给爵士拿了几个能量块让他先坐下休息片刻。刚喝完红蜘蛛送的能量块，卫镇天，也就是这里的“威震天”找到了爵士，说要带他去见个老相识，并且几乎是拍着自己胸脯信誓旦旦地保证爵士肯定非常愿意见到那位老相识。爵士最开始只是抱着随便去看看的心态跟着卫镇天去见那位“老相识”，但他并没有想到这一面在某种程度上改变了他的后半生。

他不敢相信自己看到的一切。

“这……怎么可能，他已经死了……不可能……不可能是警……”爵士看着面前的那个tf惊讶地捂住自己的嘴，从指缝里挤出来无力的呻吟，他拼命摇了几下头，神情恍惚地连连后退，却被不知何时跟过来的飞过山和横炮往前推力一把，横炮甚至还给他比了个加油的手势。眼前这个tf真他渣该死的像极了自己死去十多年的火伴。爵士甚至下意识地想要使用火种联系告诉对方自己这十来年的彻骨思念（他已经太久太久没有感应到自己火伴的火种），却在无法打开火种联系时意识到火伴已经死去的事实，眼前这个tf虽然与自己的火伴顶着几乎一模一样的脸，却是来自两个宇宙的完全不同的两个tf。

“你好，”正当爵士还站在原地凌乱，这个与自己火伴极其相似的tf朝自己迈近一步。“我是Prowl，你的反应告诉我你的世界的那个Prowl出了什么事情。或许现在你需要放松一下，愿意和我出去散散心吗？”

“哦，可以啊……当……当然，没问题的。”尽管清楚地知道这不是自己的火伴，但几乎一模一样的两张脸太过容易勾起爵士对警车的追忆，他克制住自己要流泪的冲动点点头，有些语无伦次地回答。幸亏他戴着护目镜，这样别人就看不清他热泪盈眶的样子。“我们、我们现在就走？”

……

。爵士边走边仰头望着黑黢黢夜空中缀着的那条镶钻亮带般闪闪发光的星云，二号月球卫星仿佛隐没在黑暗中，从宇宙空间射来的光打在卫星背面，给卫星勾勒出一道若隐若现的光圈。在他自己原来所在的宇宙，两个月球卫星早在警车牺牲的那年就成了宇宙大帝用来塞牙缝的的开胃小菜，没想到多年之后还有机会在另一个宇宙见到它们中的一个，这令爵士感到百味杂陈。“所以你也和我一样，学蓝星某国电影的桥段抱着同归于尽的心态捆了一身炸药，谁知道居然被那个什么仪器传送过来了？” 他活动几下因为保持仰头姿势而发酸的颈部内骨骼，微微偏过头询问Prowl，或者说，来自另一个宇宙的警车。

“没错。”Prowl言简意赅地回答。

双方沉默片刻，爵士不知道自己是否应该问出心中的那个疑惑，好奇心驱使着他提出问题，可是理智又在极力劝阻他。是的，他明白这种问题根本就不该问，因为很容易戳到别人的痛处。正当爵士做心理斗争时，旁边的Prowl又开口了：“我知道你在好奇什么。你是不是想问我，我那个宇宙的你是怎么死的。”他的口气出奇的平静，甚至硬生生把疑问句说成了肯定句，事实上他本来就在说肯定句。

爵士有点惊讶：“你怎么知道？”

Prowl不以为然地抖抖门翼：“怎么说呢，火种伴侣心灵相通？虽然我知道你不是他，但他在我身边时会把自己的心理活动都写在脸上或者用其他肢体语言表现出来，从来不会再我面前隐瞒什么，而且因为我们有火种联系他也隐瞒不住。而且很明显，你在你的那个宇宙的我面前也是这样，并且现在你把我当成了你的宇宙里的我。”这个Prowl似乎比警车话要多，但他们拥有同样沉稳的富有磁性的声线、强大的逻辑推理与分析能力，或许这就是平行宇宙间的微妙平衡与差异吧？

没等爵士回答Prowl继续自顾自地说下去：“我的宇宙里的那个你，也就是Jazz，于2007年在地球被威震天杀死，活生生地撕成两半……”说到这里他的声线开始轻微颤抖，但又很快恢复原先平稳的声线。“他死的时候我甚至无法陪在他身边，在他最痛苦、最需要我的时候……他死亡的前几秒我从火种联系中感受到他的痛苦、他对这个世界和对我的不舍，还有对自己选择的无悔。然后他切断了火种联系，为了不连累到我。而我还是从大哥带回来的录像里看到他生命中那最后几秒……”Prowl的声线平静得可怕，仿佛他不是在讲述此生挚爱的死亡，只是在陈述一位老战友牺牲的全过程。“Well，我知道对着一张跟自己死去火伴极为相似的脸说出火伴死亡的过程很痛苦，既然我已经告诉你Jazz的死因，那么作为交换你也给我讲讲警车时怎么死的。”

爵士点点头。“在我的宇宙里的你死于2005年，从月球卫星基地前往地球的路上。在我们的宇宙里霸天虎占领了塞伯坦，我们不得不撤离到两颗月球卫星基地，在发起夺回塞星的大反攻的前夕大哥让警车、救护车、铁皮和大汉去地球取足够支撑我们反攻的能源，没想到我们的情报被霸天虎窃听，他们半路上袭击了取能源的飞船，杀死了……警车他们，用我们的飞船作为掩护进攻汽车人城，擎天柱大哥和其他不少战友都牺牲了……后来啊，热破那小子得到领导模块的认可升级为补天士，最终我们打败了霸天虎和宇宙大帝，短暂的和平并没有持续多久，阴魂不散的惊破天又卷土重来，接着又发生了很多事情，大哥复活回来了却再次离开我们……再然后就是……”爵士絮絮叨叨地说着，十多年的回忆化作洪水冲出闸门，他已经很久没有跟别人这样畅快淋漓地讲过话，这么多年来他几乎把自己活成了永动机，忙着培养新的特工、整理归档内务部资料，甚至开始涉足那些自己曾经不擅长的领域，比如和那对数据板打交道、制定战略部署……他的朋友们——尤其是录音机和啰嗦——都说他比以前更加沉默寡言，他们劝他别把自己活得这么累，适当去放松放松，把任务交给新人，也好借此机会锻炼锻炼新人们的能力，但爵士说处理这些事情那些新人经验还不够。探长曾间接地劝过他再找一个伴侣，或者说一个可以搭伴共同生活的也好，这样起码他还有个肩膀可以在心力交瘁之时得以依靠，也被爵士婉拒，几百万年来，警车已经完完全全融入到他生活中的每一丝缝隙，甚至最开始他都无法接受警车已经离开自己的事实，在失去了此生挚爱后，他是真的没有精力、也不可能再爱上其他tf，哪怕只是是搭伴共同生活。

Prowl似乎是看出了爵士的心事，他犹豫片刻，没有询问就张开手臂把爵士揽入自己的怀抱。“或许你现在需要一个拥抱。”典型的先斩后奏，这跟警车要拥抱自己的时候确实有些像，爵士没有反抗也没有回应，只是双手下垂任Prowl搂着自己。这个拥抱温暖而熟悉，让爵士不由得想起死去多年的火伴，沉溺在其中的同时却又感到痛苦，他贪恋这个从另外的平行宇宙的“火伴”那里得来的拥抱，沉溺其中的寻求慰藉同时却又莫名其妙地感到淡淡痛楚。

这个没有事先打招呼的拥抱并没有持续多久，很快Prowl放开了爵士。结束了这个拥抱后两人没有再进行多余的对话，只是各自找了块平地隔着一拳远的间距并排坐下。爵士感到自己面甲有些发烫，他不知道Prowl现在抱着怎样的心情和自己做在一起散步谈心、还拥抱了自己，毕竟即使Prowl算得上是平行宇宙的警车，但严格来讲，Prowl和警车是两个完全独立的个体——就像爵士和Jazz那样。爵士无法窥探此时Prowl的心理活动，自然Prowl也无法得知他的。但爵士不得不承认，这个拥抱确实给他一种难以言说的感觉，如果非要用语言去形容这种感觉，大概就是放松、安心、解脱。他不知道Prowl是否也有这种感觉，或者说另外完全不同的感觉；以及，自己看待Prowl的方式与他看待自己的方式究竟究竟是相符还是完全不同。

“要听首歌吗？”Prowl突然停下脚步向爵士提议。

“当然，”爵士点点头，“正好让我试试你的歌单。警车还……的时候很少主动放歌给我听。”

他们找到一处平地坐下，彼此之间克制又礼节性地保持大约一拳远的距离，Prowl打开自己的音乐播放器，一首空灵的歌曲缓缓流出：

> _山やまの端は 月つき は満みち_
> 
> _山的顶端，一轮月满_
> 
> _息いきづく あなたの森もり_
> 
> _你蝶茧的森林，透着气息_
> 
> _夏草なつくさ浴あびて眠ねむる_
> 
> _夏草在月光沐浴下安眠_
> 
> _愛いとおしい 横顔よこかお_
> 
> _真可爱啊，草儿的侧脸_
> 
> _おぼろな この星ほし_
> 
> _朦胧的，这些星星_
> 
> _大地だいちに 銀ぎんの涙なみだ_
> 
> _像洒向大地的，银色的泪_
> 
> _繭まゆたる蛹さなぎ達たちは_
> 
> _作茧的虫蛹们_
> 
> _七なな度たび身みを変かえる_
> 
> _经历七次变身_
> 
> _青あおに 染そまる_
> 
> _染上幽幽的青色_
> 
> _恋こいし 繭玉まゆだま_
> 
> _惹人恋慕的茧珠啊_
> 
> _揚羽あげはの蝶ちょうになる_
> 
> _成为展翅的蝴蝶_
> 
> _やがて 空そらをつつむ_
> 
> _就将环绕天空_
> 
> _無限むげんの羽はね模様もよう_
> 
> _翅膀无限的模样_
> 
> _命いのち輝かがやかせよ_
> 
> _让生命光辉绽放_

“这是什么歌？”爵士好奇地问，“很应景的一首歌，这是我……Jazz喜欢的歌？”

Prowl点点头：“嗯，他和大哥他们离开前一天的那晚费尽心思连接上地球的网络，因为信号不太好的原因他只下载到这段不完整的歌曲并分享给我。可惜啊，我至今都不知道这首歌的名字，更别说下载到完整的歌曲。”

沉默片刻后，爵士轻轻将手搭上Prowl的肩膀。“我们肯定有机会找到完整歌曲。”他的护目镜闪烁着坚定与安抚，也将它们注入自己的话语。

“希望如此。”Prowl回应，然后他站起来，向爵士伸出手，“我想现在我们是时候回去了。”

—TBC—


End file.
